


Interesting Findings

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied Relationships, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustang has never been reported of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's another one and I guess this is a little messy.

"Wow. So you can see, huh?" Breda asked astonished as Havoc laid down on the foot of the bed. Mustang nodded while glaring a little at the blur that he could identify as a man and Havoc was in the room as well.

 

"That I can, and I believe that you should get up from that spot, Havoc." Roy grumbled, giving an annoyed look to Breda who was chuckling.

 

"Well, Mustang, I'm not in the military at the moment so I can pretty much do as I please. How many fingers am I holding up by the way?" he asked while holding up just his whole hand, fingers spreading out. The raven haired man scoffed and put his nose up in the air.

 

"Five."

 

"Nope. Four." Havoc grinned.

 

"You're holding up all your fingers Havoc. I can see that much." Mustang growled lowly. "I'm not that blind anymore."

 

"Actually, Colonel, the thumb doesn't count as a finger. According to Falman, a finger has three phalanx bones." Breda informed

 

"Well, the thumb has two and I'm going to count it as a finger."

 

"Alright, alright." Havoc waved. "By the way, Rebecca says to keep your mitts of Hawkeye because she is hers or something." Roy rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck.

 

"Hawkeye could take care of herself and-"

 

"Rebecca also says that no way would Hawkeye would get together with a wimp like you." Jean smiled smugly. Breda chuckled and patted Mustangs shoulder.

 

"There are other fish in the sea, Colonel. Don't worry about it. Besides why is Rebecca ditching you for the Lieutenant, Havoc?" Havoc choked back his spit, face reddening.

 

"Of course she would do that. I mean that's her friend and all." the blond man wailed, feeling embarrassment.

 

"Looks like both ladies don't take well with you lot, right?" Breda laughed as Mustang and Havoc both bared their teeth at him.

 

"Anyways," Mustang grouched, "Stevens has told me of how Edward is becoming restless once again." Breda nodded .

 

"Yeah, just visited him and you should have seen his face when some hot nurse came into the room. Refused to make any eye contact at all."

 

"What? Excuse me, hot nurse? And I wasn't there!?" Havoc cried out. Mustang thought back to what Stevens has mentioned before and found nothing of the sort to be of any outburst.

 

"Actually, that is new. What happened?"

 

"I'm not sure. He was about to go on a rant about the doctor saying that they needed to observe his brother a little longer before he could eat real food. Then when the nurse came in with pea soup he just totally went quiet and went to look out the window. Al noticed it too and he just shrugged." Breda scratched his forehead. "After she left, he went back to normal again, but damn that was weird. I think something happened with the nurse or whatever."

 

"Hmmm. What did the nurse look like? Must've really freaked him out. wonder if it's some weird form of handling with frustration like you know, sexual frustration." Havoc whispered the last part.

 

"Well, she just had a nice figure, I mean a really nice figure. That ass and those breasts and wow. " Breda said with amazement. "She also had blond hair and these big blue eyes."

 

"What, really? She sounds kind of like how the Kid's girlfriend looks like. Well, the face I mean. Uh, his girl has, like blond hair and blue eyes, right?"

 

"Oh ho ho." Mustang chuckled darkly.


End file.
